Cry Little Sister
by Fiery Inkheart
Summary: A masquerade party and an unknown guest leaves Sam guessing. Just who is he and what does he want?


**Hello my readers ^.^. After 2 years of writers block I finally had an idea! Thanks to the wonderful Gerard McMann and his song Cry Little Sister. I suggest listening to that song while reading this story. **

**Disclaimer - Totally Spies doesn't belong to me :(. If it did Tim Scam would be in every episode. **

**Other then that, I hope you enjoy the story. Please R&R, I haven't written anything in 2 years and I may be a bit rusty ehe xD. **

* * *

**Cry Little Sister**

_W.O.O.H.P – 19.43pm_

A sea of colour invaded her vision. She had never seen a hall so beautifully decorated before, even the smell was intoxicating. The hall itself was plain metallic silver in colour. But Jerry and his agents had outdone themselves. The theme of the masquerade was dark colours, but Jerry had colour coordinated with the hall, using dark reds, purples, blues and greens. So many different shades, but all dark. Some of the colours even had a touch of glitter in them, giving the party a fantasy feel. There were sashes hanging from the ceiling, some crisscrossing to reach the walls. A chandelier hung from the middle of the room, crystals shining with the decor of the room, casting rainbow like patterns on some of the guests. So many people she gasped. Some even criminals. Well, the ones that had actually turned over a new leaf. Even their families were there, thinking it to be something special the school had arranged. They had after all just graduated. Sam couldn't believe that they were no longer students but individual, independent women. It was nice of Jerry to do this for them. Giving them a party to celebrate becoming independents.

Sam looked to her left and saw her best friends, Clover and Alex. Clover was wearing a light blue dress, the top part detailed like a corset and the skirt flowing with a little train. The corset had diamonds cluttered together on the bust, spreading out further down the waist and onto the skirt. She wore dark blue high heels that strapped around ankle and the top part of her foot. Her make-up was nice, using a dark blue eye shadow to illuminate her turquoise eyes which were covered with a white mask that had blue glitter on the sides. She smiled fondly at Sam, a tear in her eyes. Alex wore a dark yellow dress, stopping just below her knees. Glitter decorated the entire dress; a sash tied around her waist showing off her curves. Her hair had grown slightly longer, now tied into a bun. Her shoes were black with only an ankle strap. Her make-up was light, only a shimmer of iridescent glitter could be seen on her eyes. Her mask was black with yellow diamonds on the nose spreading across under her eyes. Sam caught her eyes, which also had a few tears. Sam grabbed them both in a warm embrace. She wore a light green dress that stopped at her ankles. The dress was straight, the top also a corset type. White glitter was dotted all around the bust and lower part of the skirt. Her heels were a dark green with lace straps up her ankles. Her hair was down, hanging free around her shoulders. Her make-up was natural, her lips were painted a light nude pink, her eye shadow a dark green. Her mask was like her dress, light green. And the edges curled down towards her lips and cheeks.

**_The last fire will rise_**

**_Behind those eyes_**

**_Black house will rock_**

**_Blind boys don't lie_**

**_Immortal fear_**

**_That voice so clear_**

**_Through broken walls_**

**_That scream I hear!_**

"Sammy, you look amazing." Clovers voice was full of emotion. Alex nodded next to her, the black strands of her hair moving with the motion.

"Clover is right, you look gorgeous." Sam hugged them both even tighter, kissing their cheeks.

"I'd be lost without you guys ya know. We've been through so much together. You're my sisters." Clover grinned brightly, her blonde hair swishing behind her. They turned to look towards the hall, seeing all the guests dancing already. They saw Jerry talking to an agent, a glass of what looked like Whiskey in his hand.

"Let's go and see ol' Jer." Clover winked and pulled her friends towards their boss and guardian.

Jerry looked up when they approached, they all looked beautiful. He was glad that he had helped a part of their growth into women. He hugged them all, smiling like a proud father.

"Girls, it's wonderful to see you, you all look stunning." They smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Jer, who's here then?" Jerry smiled.

"Well, there's most of your high school friends, a couple of the criminals you had beaten in your younger days, the ones who had really changed that is. Your families and most of the agents you have worked closely with." Sam nodded looking around the hall into the masked faces. She looked at the patterns of their masks, dresses and suits. She tried to recognise people by looking at the rest of their facial features. She did see a few of her friends and she did recognise her mum straight away. She looked over to the far right side of the room. She noticed a lone figure there, tall, around 6'0 if not taller. He had brown hair and what looked to be naturally tanned skin. He was concentrating on the crowd of people, as if he was searching for someone he knew. He was very handsome. His cheeks were high, stopping just under the edge of his mask which was a plain black satin. The top corners were sharp like horns, curving into the top of his head. Some of his hair hung over the mask making it hard to make out his eyes. His lips were thin, but shapely and plump. Sam felt her mouth go dry, her cheeks flushing. He looked like the perfected finished work of man. A hand caught her line of vision then.

"Sammy, watcha looking at?" Clover asked, her voice low and curious. Sam turned to her friend her cheeks still flushed.

**_Cry little sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fall'_**

**_Come, come to your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not die'_**

**_Unchain me sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fear'_**

**_Love is with your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not kill'_**

"Nothing. I'm just looking around the room at the guests to see if I can make anyone out." Clover nodded moving her eyes out into the crowd to do the same.

"Why don't we go and mingle? Alex is off dancing with Dean, and I'm still waiting to see David. Did you bring anyone with you?" Sam shook her head. She didn't know who to ask in all honesty. No boys at school had shown any interest recently so she had just accepted that she would come alone to this masquerade dance. At least she knew her friends were happy. Alex had been with Dean for nearly over a year now and Clover had started dating David a little over five months ago. They were happy. That's all that mattered.

"Well, well, look at you losers. Clover, your outfit as usual is atrocious; I did say you can have one of mine. And Sammy... poor little Sammy. All alone. I'd like you both to meet my hunky date. Chris." Sam and Clover sweat dropped, their happiness turning to bitter hatred as they turned to Mandy. Dressed in all purple. How predictable. Her make-up was heavy and her lipstick was too dark for her pale skin. Her dress and mask, although pretty, was scarce and hardly there. Obviously trying to impress her date. His hair was a dirty blonde, his skin tanned. He was ridiculously tall. Neck straining tall. Sam and Clover blinked, ignoring the snide comments.

"Well, well. Look what the uh... sewage pipes is where you live right Mandy?" Mandy's date chuckled only to be elbowed in the ribs. Mandy huffed, looked them both up and down with a sneer and dragged her date away. Clover rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned towards Sam only to spot her own date behind her in the crowd waving like a loony.

"Sammy, David is here, would you mind if I go and dance with him? Would you be ok on your own I mean?" Sam smiled, ecstatic for her best friend.

"Go Clover, I'll be fine, I'm gonna go and mingle with my mum anyway." Clover nodded, dancing off to meet David who smiled at her adoringly. A pang of jealousy hit her then; she wished someone would look at her like that. She wished someone would want to be in a relationship with her as long as Alex and Dean had been together. She looked back into the crowd looking for her mum as well as trying to spot that mysterious guest.

**_Blue masquerade _**

**_Strangers look on_**

**_When will they learn_**

**_This loneliness_**

**_Temptation heat_**

**_Beats like a drum_**

**_Deep in your veins_**

**_I will not lie little sister _**

Sam spotted her mum talking to Jerry. She smiled happy that they could get on. She took a few steps towards the crowd trying to get past the dancers. So many guests were dancing it was hard to step through them. She stepped to the right to dodge a couple only to walk into another pair. She flushed bright apologizing. She was going to step to the left when a hand grabbed her right arm, yanking her backwards towards the sidelines of the dancers. The force of the pull was quite strong, causing her to fall into the person that pulled her. She steadied her hands on a broad chest, arms wrapped securely around her, steadying her. She looked up into the eyes of the person who had pulled her from the dancing guests. Her bright emerald eyes locked with dark murky green eyes and a black satin mask. It was her mysterious guest. He smiled at her, his teeth white and straight. His smile turned into a smirk as he noticed her looking at his mouth. He leant down to her ear, her fiery hair tickling his lips and cheek.

"All you have to do is ask if you want a kiss Sam." Her shocked eyes moved to his.

"How... how do you know me?" He smirked at her. His arms around her waist tightened their hold onto her.

"I know quite a bit about you Miss Samantha Simson. Your twenty years old, 5'7. You live alone in Beverly Hills. Quite a nice house too, very you. You're an agent for Jerry Lewis. Your mother's name is Gabriella Simson. And your best friends are Alexandra and Clover. Oh, and you once had a crush on one of your enemies. Tim Scam wasn't it?" Sam's eyes flashed with anger, she raised her hand to slap him and she would have done too if his hand hadn't of caught hers in a strong grip. She glared.

"Who the hell are you!?" He tutted at her.

**_Cry little sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fall'_**

**_Come, come to your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not die'_**

**_Unchain me sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fear'_**

**_Love is with your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not kill'_**

"Now, now. You shouldn't be rude to people you've just met. It's not like you nor is it very nice. Is it?" She just continued to glare at him. His gaze moved down to her body, his eyes taking a darker hue then before. His smirk turned feral. He leant close to her face, his lips inches from her own. His breath was warm, making her own lips tingle.

"You look absolutely breath taking Samantha." He was sincere, she could tell, he was looking directly into her eyes when he had said this. She cheeks and neck flared a bright red. Before she could reply though, his lips had covered hers in a dominating kiss. She stood there, shock and pleasure shooting through her veins. Her defences crumbled slightly as she moved her lips against his. They were so soft and warm. She felt his tongue trace the outline of her top and bottom lip, causing her lower stomach to tingle with unknown sensations. Her heart thudded in her chest and her ears. Her fingers squeezed his white shirt into her hands. Her fists so tight it created little cresses. His tongue moved from her bottom lip up to the entrance of her mouth. Her tongue slithered out to meet with his. When the touch was made she felt his grip on her tighten almost painfully. His right hand moved to her lower back while his left hand tangled in her fiery hair. He pulled back from her lips, regretting the loss of contact straight away. He needed to slow down. He didn't want to scare her away, it was bad enough being who he was. He saw her eyes open which had also taken a darker hue. Instead of grass green her eyes were a forest green. He sighed, knowing his time here was coming to a close. The alarm would be sounded soon. He leant down to her ear again, whispering words he knew she would remember.

**_"My Shangri-Las_**

**_I can't forget_**

**_Why you were mine_**

**_I need you now"_**

She looked up at him, her expression confused. He smiled, kissing her lips once more, savouring her flavour. The lights in the hall suddenly went off, the alarm ringing. Jerry shouted over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, please leave in a careful manner, do not panic. It could well be a malfunction, but for safety we must evacuate." Sam frowned and looked back to her mysterious guest. He looked at her adoringly. The same way David had looked at Clover. She felt her heart flutter. She touched his cheek, his skin burning her own. His expression turned sad then, looking towards the fire exit. He needed to leave now if he was going to get out. Being amongst the party goers would make him look like an actual guest. He looked back down to Sam.

"By the end of tonight you're going to know who I am and I'm sorry. Please keep an open mind beautiful. I was here and yet no harm was done to anyone – " His fingers ghosted over her lips – "I came here to see you. I hope that means something. See ya 'round." He kissed her cheek moving into the crowd and away from her line of sight keeping her image burned into his mind. Clover came to her side then and pulled her over to where Alex and Jerry stood. Jerry looked angry. He spoke up when they approached.

"I'm afraid that one of our prisoners has escaped from floor two, cell 174. The agents were found knocked out and slumped against the cells door." Alex nodded taking in the information. Clover looked back at the last remaining few guests.

"At least everyone is out and safe. What will the W.O.O.H.P agents say to them?" Jerry looked to where Clover was looking too.

"It was the fire alarm, but obviously due to the amount of guests, precautions had to be taken." Sam frowned looking around the hall.

"Who was the prisoner that escaped then Jerry?" He sighed, seeming fed up.

"It's hard enough capturing this one, let alone keeping him in his cell. I'm afraid girls. Tim Scam has escaped again." Clover and Alex groaned knowing the hard work they will have to go through just to get him back. Sam however gasped. Her cheeks once again that night taking a dark hue, reaching down her neck and chest. Her heart thudded with a vengeance and her palms became sweaty. She gulped.

'_Oh god, I kissed him... he kissed me!' _Jerry massaged his forehead.

"Go home for now girls. I'll contact you all in the morning for a plan and co-ordinates of where he is. We should know by 0900." They all waved as he walked away into the W.O.O.H.P H.Q.

"OK girls, looks like we got ourselves another case on our hands. I'll see you in the morning. David is going to walk me home and probably stay the night." Clover blushed slightly. Alex and Sam smirked at their friend.

"Yeah me too, I'm gonna go home, Dean said he was gonna go to his and get some stuff. He's gonna stay the weekend at mine." Sam felt that pang of jealousy again, wondering what it'd be like to have someone special staying over to hold you during those cold nights. Sam nodded, agreeing with them.

"Yeah I'm gonna get going too, I'm actually quite tired heh. I'll see you in the morning girls." She waved them off as she walked out of the building. She walked down the street, waiting for the taxi she had rung earlier that night and arranged. Walking down the side street, she had this uncanny feeling of being watched though. A part of her knew damn well who it was. And oddly enough, she didn't feel afraid. She felt safe knowing he was watching her, she knew no harm would come to her. She smiled fondly, the taste of his lips still lingering on her lips and tongue. She couldn't wait to meet him again.

**_Cry little sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fall'_**

**_Come, come to your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not die'_**

**_Unchain me sister_**

**'_Thou shall not fear'_**

**_Love is with your brother_**

**'_Thou shall not kill'_**

* * *

**If you have gotten to this part then thank you for reading it all the way through :). I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Again, please do R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you **

**Fiery Muse**


End file.
